My new daddy
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Little Eren is found unconsciously by Erwin who takes her to the headquarters. There she will meet new people like Levi who is instructed to be her new daddy. Will this be a good idea? (Fem child Eren)
1. Chapter 1

There were dead people everywhere.

The titans have devoured most of the town and it seems no one survived.

But that is where you are wrong.

A little girl lies their unconsciously.

Erwin who is a commander is the one who found her.

He gently picks her up and went to Levi and Hanji.

"This child is still alive but barley" he said seriously

Levi looked at the girl.

How peaceful she looked.

"Erwin, this child can't stay at the headquarters, what about her family"

Erwin sighed.

"Her parents were killed by the titans; this little girl was the only person to survive"

Hanji carefully examined her.

"She hasn't broken anything but she needs plenty of rest"

Erwin nodded.

"Let us be off"

**Time skip**

Mummy

Daddy

Where are you?

I am so alone and I am scared.

Please don't leave me.

I opened my eyes feeling frightened.

When I looked near my bed, there were three big people standing near me.

One of the people was a man, who has really big eyebrows.

Another was a lady with glasses who smiled at me.

And lastly was a man who looked really scary.

The blonde man sat on my bed.

"How are you feeling child"

"Um, fine but where are my parents"

He looked at the lady.

The smiley woman was not so smiley anymore.

"I am sorry dearie but your parents were killed by the titans"

My eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOO" I wailed.

I was crying so loudly that the scary looking man gently picked me up.

"Stop crying, it won't solve anything"

I sniffed.

"Ugh how filthy, you better wipe your nose properly brat"

After the scary man put me down on the bed

The big eyebrow man looked at me.

"What is your name and how old are you"

"My name is Eren and I am seven years old"

He patted my head.

"Well Eren, my name is Erwin and this lady here is Hanji"

The lady named Hanji grinned at me.

"How do you do and that shorty over there is called Levi"

I looked at the man named Levi.

"I would swear at you Hanji but there is a child here" He growled.

Levi looked really angry.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Um Levi sir, I think you're really big" I said politely

Everyone went silence.

Levi stood and looked down at me.

Did I say something wrong?

He lifted my chin and up and slowly smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get on very well"

Hanji was laughing so hard she fell on the floor.

"That is the first time I heard someone calling Levi big"

Levi kicked her violently on the floor.

Erwin gave Levi a hard look.

"None of that Levi"

I smiled up to Levi and tried to make him feel better.

Hanji then looked at me and smirked.

"I think we can decide that Levi is going to be Eren new daddy"

Daddy

If looks can kill, Levi charged up to Hanji.

She yelped and ran with Levi chasing her.

Erwin shook his head.

"Sorry about that Eren"

"It's ok; I think I am going to like it here"

**Yep Eren is a girl in this story, if you haven't noticed before. This story is going to focus on Eren new daddy and how he can act like one.**

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The lady named Hanji showed me to my new room.

"If you need anything, ask us and don't be shy" she smiled.

I nodded.

"Is Levi going to read me a bedtime story?

Hanji collapsed laughing.

"That is so funny cutie but I think Shorty would rather die than doing that"

No fair.

"Well then Eren, go to bed and I will call Daddy for you"

"Ok Hanji"

**Hanji POV**

I think Levi is going to refuse as always but who knows.

When I went to Levi room, I burst down the door.

"LEVIIIIIIII"

"Tch, what is it shitty glasses"

I grinned.

"Eren wants you to read a bedtime story to her"

Levi looked at me frowning.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you before"

I pouted.

"Anyway shit brain, I don't get on with little kids"

I sighed.

"I know that but maybe she might make you happy"

…

**My POV**

I stood near Levi room with my eyes wide.

He hates me.

My new daddy hates me.

I started to cry.

I can't let Hani know.

Also Levi would go mad.

Who should I go to?

…

Big eyebrow man

I started to head there as I remember Hanji gave me a tour before.

But I didn't have to go that far because he was already standing at my door.

"Eren, I was worried about you"

I started to cry again.

"Waah"

Erwin quickly picked me up and cradled me.

"Hush now child, now tell me what seems to be the problem"

I snuggled near his shoulders.

"My new daddy hates me and he won't tell me a bedtime story" I sniffed.

He stroked my head.

"Let me tuck you in bed and I will tell you one instead"

I slowly smiled.

"Thanks and pinky swear you won't tell Levi about this"

Erwin chuckled.

"Of course Eren"

**Time skip**

Erwin is really good at telling stories.

The story was about a princess and a prince.

How they met and fallen in love.

I was quite surprised that Erwin would tell me a story about that.

Maybe Erwin could be my new daddy.

Suddenly the door opened with a bang.

I jumped and hugged Erwin.

He patted my back.

Levi and Hanji came in.

"Tch, Hanji I thought you said she wanted me to read her a story"

Hanji just looked at Levi and smirked.

"Well looks like someone beat you to it"

Erwin was still stroking my back when Levi grabbed me roughly.

"Ahh" I whimpered

Erwin raised his big eyebrows at Levi and Hanji just collapsed on Erwin laughing.

"You are sleeping in my bed Eren" he demanded.

Huh

"I thought you hate me" I whispered

He looked startled when I said that.

"I am not used to kids but I will try and be a good daddy to you"

Daddy

"But you don't know me"

He half smiled.

"I always wanted a little girl to spoil"

Really

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Levi"

"It's daddy, Eren"

I giggled.

"Thank you daddy"

He smiled.

"I know I can't be your real family Eren but I want to try as I know how it feels to lose someone important to you"

Daddy looked a bit upset.

"It's ok because you got me now"

He flicked my nose.

"I know that kiddo"

**Please kill me now. I feel this chapter sucked and I am terribly sorry. **

**Until next time if I write better :L**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet night and I soon fell asleep once daddy tucked me in bed.

Thanks to Erwin who read me a bedtime story.

I was in dreamland, dreaming about my family.

Everything was going fine.

Until they came

The titans that ruined my whole life

They were grabbing my mother and then she got crushed inside their big hands.

NOOOOOOO!

Suddenly I felt someone touched my head.

There were slowly making me relax.

I opened my eyes to see it was daddy who was doing that.

He looks really worried.

"I heard you scream Eren"

I got up and hugged him.

"It was the titans, there killed my whole family" I sniffed.

He sighed and lifted me to face him.

"What did I tell you before; I will take care of you"

It was true.

Levi who is now my daddy said he would take care of me.

Sometimes I feel like a burden but I still want to call him daddy.

I have no one left and I feel so alone.

"Daddy you won't leave me right"

He stiffened.

"I can't promise you that but Eren; I will try to stay alive"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

As long as daddy will be here, I have nothing to worry about.

**The next day**

I woke up to an empty bed.

Huh

Where is daddy?

I should look for him.

I got out of bed and opened the door.

It doesn't really matter if I am in my night clothes.

I was skipping down the hallway and that's when I saw her.

A princess

She looks really beautiful with her nice eyes that match her gentle face.

The lady looked and smiled at me.

"Hello there Eren, I heard so much about you" she smiled cheerfully.

The princess knows my name.

"Are you are princess" I asked.

She looked at me and grinned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but am not a princess but a solider"

Aww

I must have looked sad because she picked me up.

"My name is Petra and I am in your daddy squad"

Petra

Such a pretty name for a nice lady like herself

"But first you must get changed or daddy will get angry"

Aww

**Time skip**

Petra made me wear a pretty dress.

She says I look like a fairy.

How nice is she.

Anyway Petra lifted me up.

"Let's go to the dinner hall"

Yay, breakfast

We were walking but there was no sign of daddy.

"He must be doing some early work as he is a workaholic"

Oh

I didn't really notice there were three men looking at me.

One who looks like a grandpa and the other two who looks really handsome.

The grumpy grandpa grunted when he saw me.

"So this is the kid that Heichou picks up"

…

Petra sighed and glared at him.

"You haven't met the other members have you?

She points at the old guy.

"This grumpy boots is Auruo and he is really is young despite him looking old"

The man named Auruo muttered to himself.

"If anyone other than Petra said that, I would kick their ass"

Next Petra pointed at a man who has black hair.

"This is Gunther and don't worry he is not like Auruo"

Gunther smiled when he saw me.

"If anyone messes you up they have me to deal with"

I giggled.

"Finally this guy is called Eld"

Eld grinned and patted me on the head.

"I have a pretty wife at home and one day I hope to have children who are cute like you"

My face felt a bit hot.

A voice interrupted everyone conversation.

"That is enough of the introductions"

I turned around and there stood was daddy and Erwin.

"Daddy" I squealed

I sprinted to him and gave him a big hug.

He looked down at me and smiled.

"Holy shit, Heichou just smiled" Auruo said.

Erwin looked and me and pouted.

"Don't I get a hug too"

Oh no.

I forgotten and Erwin

I let go of daddy and hugged Erwin.

There now he is all happy.

When it was time for breakfast Levi let me eat at his table.

He even let me sit on his lap.

When Hanji came she started to laugh and collapsed on Erwin again.

I swear Erwin must have a bad back by now.

But it feels nice to sit with everyone.

It feels like I belong to a family.

**I know Levi is a bit OOC but I want him to be like that. What will happen next as Eren goes to the market?**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Today daddy says I get to go to the market.

I am really excited as I never been to a market before.

Daddy was talking to Hanji when he saw me.

"Eren we are going now"

Yay

I quickly ran to him and took his hand.

Daddy looked down at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

Hanji was laughing at daddy.

"Aww you two are so adorable"

Daddy ignored her and we both walked to the market outside.

**Time skip**

I really wasn't expecting this at all.

We weren't going shopping at all.

The main reason we went to the market was so daddy can get some boring papers form an old man.

I am really disappointed.

Anyway it was time to go back home when a lot of people were running in our direction.

"I heard there was a sale in the fruit stall" one said.

"Oh yes, that is why there is lots of people today"

Daddy was trying to take us to a safe place when suddenly I was pushed.

"Ahhh"

…

…

…

…

…

Daddy

Oh no.

Where is daddy?

I tried to see if I can spot him.

But I can't.

What happens if I never find daddy again.

I can feel my face getting wet.

Oh dear.

I'm crying.

"Waaah"

I think someone heard me because two boys came up to me.

The first boy has freckles on his face.

"Are you lost?

I nodded as this boy seems to be my age.

"Jean we should take her back to your mum to see if she can help"

The boy named Jean nodded.

"Sure thing Marco"

I looked at the boy named Jean.

He noticed me staring because his face turned red.

"Oi, stop looking at me"

Marco laughed at patted Jean's back.

"Looks like someone got a crush"

Huh

"Shut up, I don't even know her"

Marco sighed.

"What is your name since Jean doesn't know you" he joked.

I giggled.

"My name is Eren and I lost my daddy"

"Wait you mean Levi, the Heichou"

I nodded.

"So technically he isn't your real daddy"

Marco nudged Jean sides.

"You are making her sad"

"No Marco it's ok, Jean is right"

I think I made Jean guilty because he grabbed my hand.

"Let's all have a group hug"

Huh

Marco agreed saying we will all be friends.

Just the three of us

I thought it was a good idea.

We then all hugged in one big group hug.

Until someone came who I thought I would never see again.

"What the hell is this"

Daddy was here with his arms folded.

"I thought I lost you and here I find two boys hugging you"

Oh oh

"These are my new friends daddy"

…

Daddy looked at Jean and Marco.

"Tch, I don't want Eren to be with you two"

…

Jean looked bravely at daddy.

"Why sir"

"My daughter needs to go home now"

With that Daddy started walk away.

Marco and Jean just stood there.

"Sorry about that" I mumbled.

Marco smiled.

"It's ok Eren, I hope we can see you soon"

I nodded.

"Of course Marco"

Jean stood to the side.

Why is his face red?

"I hope we can be friends forever Eren"

…

I quickly gave Jean a hug.

"That would be great"

After I said my goodbyes I went after daddy.

"You took your time Eren"

"Sorry daddy, I just wanted to say goodbye to my friends"

Daddy took hold of my hand.

"Let's just forget you met them and let us head home"

Huh What is the matter with daddy?

**So what is wrong with Daddy Levi? **

**Well you will have to find out next time. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
